


The Prince

by DirtyHarrysMother



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Easy Read, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Non-Graphic Violence, Pirates, Plot Twists, Prince Louis, Sailing, Travel, Violence, captain harry, tropical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHarrysMother/pseuds/DirtyHarrysMother
Summary: When notorious pirate Captain Styles comes in contact with the Louis the lost prince of Sevirahan the seas only become rougher.





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story with my own characters. But I do enjoy fan fiction and it is an interesting story so I have begun to rewrite it and change names. I hope you enjoy.

 

>  
> 
> _ “Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ ― Phaedrus _
> 
>  

 

The sea was calm. The sun had just begun to set casting a mixture of deep purples and pinks over the sea. Smoke still floated above the ship from the battle earlier that evening. One ship was left standing off the shores of the uninhabited Caribbean island. The famous blood red flag of the Binsfeld's floated in the sea.    
  
Binsfeld's was a group of several ships named after Binsfeld’s classification of demons lead by the notorious Captain Braeden. The ships Mammon, Asmodues, Belphergor, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, and Lucifer were the powers of the sea. That was until tonight when Captain Styles crew, the Rogue, had successfully defeated the Leviathan.    
  
There was no valid reason for the battle besides the never ending feud between Captain Binsfeld and Captain Styles. The two had been at each other's throats for years. Seeing each other at taverns in Port Royal the two never failed to start a brawl. So it was expected that when the Leviathan saw Styles ship docked at an island they attacked. However it wasn’t a wise choice seeing that their ship had sunk. Every pirate on board the Leviathan had perished, including their leader, Captain Reginald.    
  
The Rouge was rewarded with some treasure and supplies. There wasn’t much though, since most had been sunk in the battle. However they did gain three prisoners. Even though they were pirates it was cruel to leave the boy's chained in the brig on a sinking ship. They took the ones who were still breathing.    
  
The Binsfeld's were notorious for being cruel captives. They normally left the prisoners to rot or sold them into slavery. They never killed their captives that was too generous, instead they gave them hell on the sea. Trapped inside a small room in the bottom of the ship. Chained to the walls. Hardly any food. There were stories passed around at the ports. Prisoners being skinned alive, thrown out to the sharks. Rumors of cannibalism and other horrendous acts filled the gossip at taverns. It warned all other pirates to stay far away. It wasn’t a surprise none of them looked to be cared for. All pale and underdressed. They shivered as the strong sea winds hit their bare arms. None of them wore shoes. They all wore trousers, but only the lucky ones had shirts. They seemed to be the clothing they were captured in however long ago that was.    
  
  
The Captain walked up to the boy's slowly. The loud clicks of his boots left suspense in the air. His deep red Buccaneer coat blew behind him in the wind. He had tied his hair back with a thin piece of twine leaving several loose strands. Unlike the other pirates his poet shirt was a pristine white. It was newly washed and flattened. The Captain was much younger than most. It was odd for someone in their early twenties to have their own ship and a strong crew but Harry had his ways.    
  
From looking at him the Captain seemed like a gentleman. That was true for the most part. Harry was a sweet Captain when he wanted to be. He treated his crew well and was never too greedy or strict. There were times though when he would snap. If anyone rubbed him wrong, they would be kicked off the ship by the next port. The best time to catch him would be after he finished a bottle of wine.    
  
The boy's sat against the wall of the ship facing the Captain and crew. Their hands were bound behind them so they couldn’t escape. The two boy's sat up while the one on the end leaned against the others. It wasn’t a surprise none of them looked to be cared for. All pale and underdressed. They shivered as the strong sea winds hit their bare arms. None of them wore shoes. They all wore trousers, but and shirts except for one who wore just trousers. They seemed to be the clothing they were captured in however long ago that was.    
  
“Only three?” The Captain asked, sounding slightly annoyed. His crew was small. He was hoping to add a few more members to help at least until they got to the next port. Judging by the state these boys were in he wasn’t going to get much help.    
  
“We searched the brig and the entire ship. They are all we found.” A pirate said, stepping out of the small crowd. Harry sighed and nodded, looking back to the boy's. He paused, seeing the man at the end. He looked to be about a decade older than the other two. His dirty skin was covered in tattoos of all kinds. His hair dirty blonde hair was matted and unkempt. It covered his eyes and frizzed at the ends. He was less scrawny than the others, but he didn’t look healthy. It was apparent he hadn’t been a prisoner for long.    
  
Harry paused, moving closer. He noticed something read peeking out from the man's pant leg. As he moved closer he slowly drew his gun. Without warning, he pointed it at the man and shooting.   
The gun shot echoed through the silence.The man's lifeless body fell slumping down. His pant leg rolled up for the crew to see. Above his ankle was a faint red tattoo of the Binsfeld symbol. A simple devil with black eyes.    
  
The two prisoners cringed as the blood began to splash down from the man's head. The Captain casually reached behind and sliced the rope that bound the mans wrists before pushing him overboard into the sea. It was a few seconds before they heard the splash. As if nothing happened the Captain dusted off his gun tucking it back in his pocket. He wiped the blood on his pant legs and sighed.   
  
“Strip them.” The Captain grumbled. He turned back to look to his second in command Liam. “You are stupid enough to bring demons into my ship. Check them for marks and bring them to me.” The boy's watched nervously as the Captain strolled across the deck and into his quarters slamming the door behind him.     
  
The crew watched silently looking at Liam for direction. The man took a deep breath resisting the urge to go yell at the Captain. He finally turned to face the crew. “Go to your posts. Get the ship moving.” He yelled. He turned back to the boy's and quickly cut their ropes before yanking them up. He dragged them over to the bunks. The taller boy walked perfectly well the other stumbled over his feet eventually falling to the ground. Liam frowned and turned towards the healthy prisoner. “Carry him.”   
  
The prisoner nodded and carried the boy to the bunks setting him on the floor. Liam noticed his leg was bent oddly obviously broken. He only sighed, knowing that would be more work for the medic. He was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it.    
  
“Make this easy. Confess or strip. I will strip you.” His voice was toneless. The taller boy nodded and slowly began to strip off his clothes. Liam looked to the other and frowned. He knelt down and pushed the boy onto his back. Without protest from the boy he tugged his pants off. He quickly scanned the front, then flipped him to the back. He paused and quickly pulled the boy's boxers peeking down just to check.    
  
Seeing the boy was clean he quickly pulled his pants back up and stood. He looked to the other. He did a quick walk around. “Remove your braies.” He said simply. “It’s protocol.”   
  
The taller prisoner frowned and shook his head. “I do not have a bloody devil tattoo on my cock.” He hissed. Liam moved around them and back in front of the boy. He smirked slightly, trying not to laugh. It was difficult. The thought of a tattoo on a penis made him giggle.    
  
“What is your name?” He asked, looking the boy over. The taller boy was in much better shape. His black hair was slightly groomed and his face was clean.   
  
“Calum.”   
  
“I’ll be sure to tell Captain Styles you are displeased with his protocol then.” Liam smirked. The boy sighed and finally dropped his and Liam did the same. Both were clear. “We will get your new clothing later you can redress”    
  
Calum quickly dressed themselves again. It seemed like the smaller boy was having trouble standing. His breathing was becoming heavier and uneven. It worried Liam. He didn’t want another dead body on the ship. He picked up the boy setting him on a bunk. He grabbed a stool, pulling it up and motioned for Calum to sit at the end of the bed.    
  
“Would you boys like to talk to me or the Captain?” Liam asked. “I can assure you i’m less intimidating.” He chuckled. Both boys nodded in agreement. After all, they had just witnessed the Captain murder someone.    
  
Calum was the first to speak. He had been captured by the Binsfeld's during a raid off the coast of Cuba. He was switched between several of the ships before finally ending up with the Leviathan. Before he was captured, he was apart of the Summer ship a small crew from southern Australia. Liam had never heard of them before, but Calum had a tattoo to prove his point. He knew how to navigate which impressed Liam. He knew the Captain would be thrilled. They only had one navigator so it was a good idea to have an extra just in case.    
  
When it came to the other boy's turn, he was silent. He had rolled onto his side. His right leg was bent unnaturally twisted to the side. It looked painfully awkward for the boy. Also seemed it had no medical attention since whatever incident caused the injury. Reminisce of dried blood was visible on his pant leg.The boy couldn’t work. There was no meat on his bones and his injuries would take weeks to heal on their own. They didn’t have access to medication on the sea or the resources to feed the extra mouths without anything in return.    
  
“He hardly talks.” Calum said. “I think he has a sore throat.”    
  
  
“You are adding more reasoners to my list to sell him lad.”    
  
  
The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. “No sir.” He said quickly. That boy belongs to the King. There is a reward out for him. He is Prince Louis of Sevirahan.”    
  
“Where is Sevirahan?”   
  
“Scotland.”    
  
Calum was quick to step in. He knew the boy's story front to back. He had sat next to Louis for weeks under the ship. Everyday he watched the boy's condition grow worse. He usually gave him some of his bread since the boy seemed to need it more. He didn’t know much about Louis but he needed to help him in whatever way he could. The boy had helped him the past.    
  
“Get up.” Liam said. He motioned for Calum to come. “Carry him. We are going to the Captain.”    
  
Calum swallowed thickly but he picked up Louis. He scooped the boy up and followed Liam back across the deck to the Captain quarters. He earned several glances from the crew, but he kept his eyes forwards. As they reached the door Liam held out his hand, telling the boy to weight. He waited outside the door. There was nowhere for them to run. Louis couldn’t even walk and they were surrounded by water. Too far from the shore now. Liam returned quickly though, and motioned for them to come inside.    
A large window in the back lit up the room with sunlight. You could see the ocean for miles. There was a large desk with several chairs and stools surrounding it. In the corner was a bed and a dresser. Much of the floor space was crowded with piles of books and maps along with empty wine bottles. “I don’t let many in my cabin. You should feel honored.” He chuckled, seeing how nervous the boy's looked and motioned for them to come. “Sit.”   
  
Calum carefully set Louis down in one of the chairs and took the other beside him. He heard the door slam and he gulped knowing Liam had left. He left him alone with a murder. The Captain scanned the boy's and leaned forwards on the desk. “Are you truly the prince?” He asked. The boy parted his lips, but he kept silence. Fear filled his cloudy eyes. “If you are not I will end you.” A smile appeared on his lips as he leaned in. “Your loved ones and everyone you know.”    
  
The room was silent. Louis swallowed thickly and nodded before the Captain threw his head back into a fit of laughter. The crew was still for a moment before quickly joining. Louis and Calum sat completely still. They didn’t understand how someone could laugh at a moment like this. And their lives were in this mans hands.    
  
“Just teasin’ you Prince.” He paused and leaned back in. “But if you lie you die.”  
  


Liam frowned. If the boy didn’t speak he would be sent to the Captain and that most likely wouldn’t end well for him. “If you don’t speak we will sell you at the next port.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was short but please comment thoughts!


End file.
